Sheldon Cooper versus Gregory House
Sheldon Cooper versus Gregory House is the fifth battle of the first season of Uber Rap Battles of Fiction, therefore being the fifth battle overall. The connection between the characters is that both are famous doctors and both have worked with physics. Battle Information AccordionChick as House MaNCHA as Sheldon Cooper Beat by fadesprod Release Date: April 25, 2013 SoundCloud Links {ORIGINAL}: https://soundcloud.com/mancha-4/sheldon-cooper-vs-gregory Lyrics House: Actually, if you don't mind, it's just House, so stop your antics. Leave me alone please so I can simply diss this Praying Mantis So I've popped a few pills, I'm surprised your 'friends' haven't. If I were them, when I met you I would have hired an Assassin. I came wanting a challenge, I don't surmise that I'm surprised They said you were a genius but we all know everybody lies I'll knock knock knock around your inferior brain You unintelligent buffoon, your ass is insane! Cooper: I'm not insane. My mother had me tested. Yet that you're in my spot as winner is a falsehood not contested Your chances of prevailing are clearly Lilliputian I'll out-rebuke you so violent you'll need a blood transfusion You're as soft as a kitty, and as irrational as one too. And of course your physics failures are completely misconstrued! I could reach down to your level and give you the finger Time to whip you faster than I vociferate "Bazinga!" House: Your rhymes are inbearable, in the words of your mom, a sin! Nothing will numb my mind to listen to this shit, not even Vicodin! I don't have a pain management problem, I have a pain problem! What kind of pain! You! My neck is freaking throbbin! I need to find an answer to this puzzle, I have the Rubik's complex But the only thing I've solved is why you'll NEVER HAVE SEX! You may be intelligent, but I'm smarter than you & your gang You're the only scientist that will never get the "big bang" Cooper: No shit, Sherlock, Coitus Kills. I've known it since I was five. Isolate my raps, they'll just be left to thrive. I'm an intellectual physicist & an even better lyricist This geezer got dissed, quit getting so pissed Cooper as The Flash: I just don't know where to begin A military brat hopped up on Vicodin Facing off the best sesquipidalian Wherein you stand and limp and grin Your only friend is James Wilson! You're a worse man than Wil Wheaton! I'm almost done getting under your skin! YOU'VE BEEN KNOCKED DOWN LIKE A WALL IN BERLIN! Trivia *As of January 2014, this was the most viewed URBoF to date, with over five thousand views, just after Jason Voorhees versus Michael Myers with three thousand. **As of March 2014, Jason vs Michael surpassed this battle in number of views at the 8,000 view mark. **This is the only battle with more dislikes than likes. (cries in a corner) *This is the first URBoF with actual animation instead of static characters, albeit simple animation. *This is the first URBoF where AccordionChick plays a male character. *This is the first and currently only rap battle with a fast rapping character. **As of Kratos versus Dante two more fast rapping characters have surfaced. Category:Season 1 [[Category:Storm One